A Boys Lost Past
by Number15tails
Summary: This is my take on Tails' past note though this is not based of anything from the sonic comics because I have no idea about that. Tails begins to struggle trying to remember his past his parents after some thinking he and sonic go to West Side Island to look for anything that can help Tails with his past. Also rated T for any kind of gore
1. Chapter 1

**Alright first things first this is the first ever story or fanfiction I have ever written so yeah... also I know nothing about the Sonic archie comics and so on so this story will be ignoring any thing about tails there It will strictly based off the sonic game lore somewhat kayz? well anyway hope you enjoy**

The sun peaked through the hills of Tails' home he opened his eyes and let out a lazily yawn, "man morning already... what day is it today?" the fox raised himself off his comfortable bed and made his way to the kitchen to check his calender. "August 25... the day me and Sonic first met..." Tails remembered that day like it was yesterday, but was bothered by something. Tails found it strange how he had little to no memories about himself before meeting Sonic. There were times Tails had laid in bed just attempting to get any kind of memory from his past... most importantly he tried to remember his parents. Tails sighed, left the kitchen and went outside. The fox sat on front one of his many palm trees that he had planted around his house. He rested his head upon the palm tree and began thinking again, "Maybe if I go back to West Side Island I can find something..." as the words escaped the boy's mouth he was distracted by fast moving object off in the distance coming towards him. As the blur got closer Tails was able to recognize it as sonic he smiled and said, "Hey Sonic! Long time no see!" he let out a little chuckle as he said that.

Sonic approached him and said, "Hey there Tails same to you I was kinda bored so I came to see if you were up to something" Sonic looked at the two tailed fox and saw he was troubled, "Hey you okay?".

"Huh? yeah im fine just been wondering..." Tails said and turned his head to the bright blue sky.

"About what?" Sonic asked wanting to make sure his friend was alright.

"I've been wondering back when we first met I can't remember much about my life before meeting you... most importantly though I can't remember anything about my parents" Tails paused and looked at sonic the blue hedgehog was giving tails a serious look, "I feel like I have to go to West Side Island again... maybe I can find them or something that can help me remember."

"Well then what are we waiting for pal lets get moving! West Side Island HERE WE COME!" Sonic said ready to have an adventure.

"Huh? you're coming with me? You sure you want to? I mean its not like theres a high chance of finding anything" Tails asked looking at sonic.

"Well we won't find much if you have that kind of attitude" Said Sonic with a smirk in his face, "Besides you've always helped me out with my adventures so I might as well return the favor NOW LET'S GO TO THE TORNADO!"

Tails had opened the door to the garage were he kept his tornado along with his other gadgets, "Alright then hop on Sonic" he said as he sat himself in the pilot's seat. 

After what seemed like an hour or so of flying the tornado began approaching West Side Island "Alright were here!" Tails told Sonic who was standing on the tornado's tail he always found it strange how Sonic never liked sitting in the passangers seat but oh well what could he do about it.

After landing the plane tails looked around at their surrounding feeling a bit of nostalgia at the sight, "Hey you feeling any deja vu here?" Tails asked Sonic who was doing some stretches to wake up his sleeping muscles

"Yeah now that you mention it... isn't this were we first met? this exact spot?" Said the hedgehog taking a look around.

Tails nodded and began turning his two tails he began lifting himself into the air and said "Alright Sonic lets begin searching"

Sonic began running at the direction were tails began flying turning his head left and right attempting to searching the area. After what felt like another hour of searching Sonic stopped as he saw some kind of orange gold like shine coming from a nearby forest, "Hey Tails! You see that? that gold like shine?"

"Yeah!" suddenly Tails felt a strange pain on his head and stopped hovering and landed on the ground, "Ugh... what the...?" was all Tails was able to mutter before he blacked out as he heard Sonic panicking in the background.

"What? what's going on... were am I?" Tails awoke in a bed not the one to his house but one belonging to a 4 year old. Tails heard two voices who he thought were talking to him. One of the voices was an adult's male that said, "Son you okay? don't worry you're fine you've got your father here to protect you" the other voice sounded like that of a females saying, "Miles don't worry honey were coming."

"huh? no it couldn't be" Tails said stuttering, "Mom? Dad?"

**Yeah kinda short hope you guys enjoyed not sure when I will upload the next chapter so see you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright before I start this chapter just wanna say sorry it took me so long to update its just that Ive been busy with other stuff such as my youtube channel which goes by the same name of this account and school and other stuff *Cough* Smash wii u anyways let the story continue**

"Mom!? Dad!?" Tails said hesitantly he heard the footsteps get closer and then saw the door knob opening.

"Miles are you okay?" came a deep voice from a tall two tailed fox that looked similar to tails.

"Oh sweetie you didn't have one of those nightmares again did you?" said a female fox who wore some strange type of clothing that resembled to that of a mage.

"um..." tails wasn't so sure how to respond he was really confused by what was going on.

"C'mon son you can tell me while were preparing" Tails' dad said

"Huh!? prepare for what?" Tails asked confused

"For your training of course don't you remember you were always asking me to teach you how to wield a sword like mine" Said Tails' dad as he slipped a Large blade from his back, the handle resembled sort of like tails' tail and the blade itself didn't seem like it was built from any kind of metal he knew about.

"Oh yeah that reminds me I gotta go wake up your sister for her training to" Said tails' mother "She can be such lazy bum some times"

"Sister I have a sister?!" Tails' asked now even more confused

"Yeah Lily your little sister shes one year younger than you Miles are you sure your okay? if not you can sit today's training session out" His father said

"No No im fine dad lets go and train-" tails vision was cut off by the bright gold light again "Argh... no... I don't wanna... wake up... yet" Tails opened his eyes to see sonic looking down at him with a worried expression.

"Hey Tails are you okay?! you just collapsed what happened?" Sonic asked

"Yeah im fine... but did you see that gold light from the forest?" Tails asked

"Yeah do you know what it was?" Sonic asked feeling that Tails was acting wierd.

"Hm... we gotta follow it I saw a vision when I blacked out... I remember how my parents look like... I don't know but I gotta feeling that the light is linked to them because I saw the same light in my dream" Tails stated

"Alright then you lead the way" Sonic told him

The two ran into the forest and began searching for the bright light. It didn't take to long before they found the light again "There it is follow it!" Tails shouted.

"Roger that buddy" Sonic said as he and tails began running faster.

Surprisingly the figure was running almost as fast as them making it hard for sonic and tails to catch could barely see it but he could've sworn he saw some figure within the bright light a cloaked figure "Hey STOP! I just wanna ask you if you've seen my parents or Lily Im Miles " He saw the figure do some kind of gasp and stop. Tails didn't think the figure was gonna actually stop so he was caught of guard as he crashed against the hooded person making their hood fall back.

"Ugh you know you could've warned me that you were gonna sto-" Tails was cut off as he saw the face of the person it was a girl that had pinkish purple fur and looked alot like him. "L L L Li LILY!?"


End file.
